Chapter 2/Toral's plan
(Federation space) Both the Intrepid and the Vulcan cruiser are at high warp on course to stop Toral from harming Typhuss's Klingon daughters. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss is looking over crew reports when a transporter beam shows up in front of his desk and Jane materializes in front of his desk, as she's looking at her body making sure that she's in one piece. Whew it worked I'm here oh hi Typhuss Jane says as she looks at her ex. Jane, what do you want? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Well this will come as a shock to you do you remember when we first met on Risa, and we had a bit of fun that night well I was with child and I gave birth and you have a daughter Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. This day keeps getting better, I want to meet her says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. She's at Starbase 24 right now Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sure you can set that up, so I can meet her another day says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Typhuss I don't blame you for leaving me I knew I never wanted to be a Starfleet widow I hope that doesn't change our relationship as friends Jane says looking at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up from his chair and walks around his desk, Typhuss walks over to Jane. It won't says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Thank you Typhuss and mind telling me where are you going? Jane asked as she looks at Typhuss. To rescue my Klingon daughters from Toral says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Mind if I tag along Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Thanks Typhuss Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. Dismissed, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Jane nods and walks out of the ready room and she takes a station. (Federation space) Toral's ship is at warp speed. (Toral's ship, brig) The two Klingon women are sitting on cots thinking of if their "father" will save them or not, then Toral walks into the room and looks at them. When our father gets here he'll make you feel sorry K'Ehleyr says as she looks at Toral behind the force field. Toral smiles and laughs. You think that worthless human will stop me from taking over the Klingon Empire and dissolve the peace treaty with the Federation, I think not besides he's too busy with his Bajoran female and his two worthless kids Toral says as he looks at the two women when the communications system activates. Bridge to Toral we're picking up two warp signatures coming up behind us says the weapons officer over the communication system. (Federation space) The Intrepid and Vulcan Sh'Raan ''class combat cruiser are right behind the Klingon ''Negh'var class battleship at high warp. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The red lights are bathing the bridge in red crimson light as Typhuss is watching the aft section of the Klingon cruiser. Sir we're right behind the Negh'var class battleship, I don't think they've detected us Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over her shoulder. The Klingon Negh'var class battleship fires aft photon torpedoes at the Intrepid. They have detected us, Lieutenant O'Neill says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. Direct hit to our secondary hull shields are holding Commander Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console as she looks at her console's read out. Quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. (Space, warp speed) The Intrepid fires several volleys of quantum torpedoes hitting the aft shields of the Negh'var class battleship as it tries to lose the Intrepid. (Brig) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the doors opened and phaser beam lances out and Captain Tyson and Major Money and her team walk into the brig. Who the hell are you K'Ehleyr says as she looks at John. Tyson looks at her. I'm Captain John Tyson of the USS Kingston I'm friends with your father Typhuss James Kira stand back John says as he adjusts his phaser and disables the force field and the two women walked out of the brig and took the two guards disruptor pistols. Tyson to Intrepid, Typhuss we've got the girls we're heading back to the beam in point Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. (USS Intrepid main bridge red alert) Typhuss pushes a button on the armrest of his command chair. Kira to B'Elanna, stand by to transport the away team aboard says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. (Transporter room 2) One small problem Typhuss that last hit damaged the transporter I'm working on it right now tell the away team to hang on just a bit longer Commander Torres says as she taps her combadge. (Main bridge, red alert) Kira to Tyson, we've got a transporter malfunction, stand by says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Acknowledge Typhuss we're standing by now Captain Tyson says over the comm system. (Deck 8, red sector) Tyson, Major Money, her team, Vixis and K'Ehleyr are moving through the corridor to avoid detection from the Klingon guards. How long until we can get off here K'Ehleyr says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He turns to her after looking at his tricorder. We don't know but the Intrepid has crackerjack chief engineer on the case Captain Tyson says as he looks at K'Ehleyr. Then a squad of Klingon guards cornered the team and a fire fight started as the team is cut off from the beam out point, then two more Klingon warriors appeared from behind the team and Major Money and one of her team mates start shooting at the warriors behind them as Tyson is firing his phaser at the warriors in front of them. Away team to Intrepid any luck on that transporter yet we're getting pinned down Captain Tyson says as he's firing his phaser. (Main bridge, red alert) B'Elanna's working on it, can you hold your position? says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Well we've got a bit of company in front and behind us we're pinned down Captain Tyson says over the commlink to the Captain's chair. Typhuss turns his chair around and looks at Curtis. Target the section they are in with phasers and knock those Klingons out cold says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Target locked sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. Fire says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Curtis presses the fire button. (Space) The phaser strip on the ventral part of the primary hull fires a gold beam that lances out and hits the section where the team is at. (Klingon corridor) Thank you Typhuss John says as he looks at the down warriors. (Main bridge, red alert) Kira to B'Elanna, how's the transporter coming says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Almost done B'Elanna says over the comm. Acknowledged B'Elanna says Typhuss as he turns his chair towards the viewscreen. (Transporter room 2) Commander Torres gets the transporter back online and taps her combadge. Torres to Tyson Commander Torres says as she goes to the console. Tyson here go ahead B'Elanna John says over the comm channel. I've got the transporter back online but the matter stream will need to be readjusted I'll have to beam you over two at a time Commander Torres says as she's inputting the commands into the console. (Klingon vessel corridor) The team encounters another strike team and this time their really pinned down. Take the girls first B'Elanna Captain Tyson says as he looks at the two Klingon women. Got a lock energizing now Commander Torres says over the combadge. And the two demateriziles off the warship. Then Money is hit in the shoulder as Corporal Peterson catches her. Two more ready to go John Commander Torres says over his combadge. Take Money and Peterson next I'll wait for the next chance you get Captain Tyson says as he sees both MACOs dematerializes. All right standby Captain just have to readjust the matter stream of the transporter Commander Torres says over Captain Tyson's combadge. Tyson backs up firing his phaser at the Klingon soldiers when he sees Toral holding a disruptor in his hand Tyson leaps out of the way but gets shot in the shoulder as he fell he's beamed away by the Intrepid as Toral is mad about that. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is waiting on the update of beaming Captain Tyson off the Klingon ship. We got him Captain I need a medical team now he's been shot Commander Torres says over the communication system. Sir the Klingon vessel is coming about and is about to fire at us Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console read out. Then Captain Kira gets up from his command chair and looks at Lieutenant Wellington at the helm. Get us the hell out of here, warp 9, engage and tell the Vulcan ship to come with us says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Medical teams to transporter room 2 says Typhuss as he pushes a button on the armrest of his command chair. (Klingon space) Both the Intrepid and the Vulcan cruiser jump to warp speed. (Deck 7, sickbay) Captain Kira and Colonel Mackenzie walk into the sickbay as Doctor Lowes and her medical team finish treating Captain Tyson's disruptor blast on his shoulder. Captain, Colonel what brings you down here Doctor Lowes says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Colonel Mackenzie. We wanted to see how Captain Tyson was doing says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lowes. He's doing fine his shoulder will be a bit tender for a few weeks but he'll make a full recovery Doctor Lowes says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Colonel Mackenzie. What about Major Money? Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Doctor Loews. She'll make a full recovery Doctor Loews says as she looks at Sarah. That's good news says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. Yeah and your daughters are fine just a few cuts and scraps Doctor Loews says as she looks at Typhuss.